Ephraim/Supports
With Eirika C Support *'Ephraim': Eirika, are you all right? *'Eirika': I am fine, Brother. *'Ephraim': I'm right here, so please call me if you need anything. I'll always be nearby. *'Eirika': Yes, thank you. But you do understand that I am here to fight, don't you? I cannot ask you to watch me constantly. I am your sister, not your ward. *'Ephraim': Eirika... *'Eirika': Wait, don't... What are you--? *'Ephraim': You looked a little upset... I thought I would stroke your face like I used to... *'Eirika': Please stop it. You're treating me like a child... *'Ephraim': Oh, I'm sorry. It's just an old habit... Besides, you were always the one who pestered me to do it when we were little. Don't you remember? *'Eirika': N-no, I don't remember! That was such a long time ago... Ahh... Dear brother, please try to remember where we are right now. What would our companions say if they saw us in such a personal moment? *'Ephraim': Yes, that would be embarrassing... Forgive me, I did not mean to do anything you would find unpleasant. *'Eirika': N-no... I didn't mean that... It's just-- *'Ephraim': So, you really do want me to stroke your face? *'Eirika': No! I mean, look... *'Ephraim': Ha ha, you always did blush so easily! You haven't changed at all! *'Eirika': E-enough! Brother...you are starting to anger me! B Support *'Eirika': Yaa... Yaa! *'Ephraim': Eirika, try taking a deeper step forward when you lunge. Otherwise, you might find it hard to dodge the counterthrust of a foe. That's why you always want to end a duel with a single blow. Don't give your opponent the chance to return the attack. *'Eirika': Ah, Brother! Thank you for the instruction! I suppose I still have a lot to learn. *'Ephraim': No, not at all! Rather, I am surprised at your rapid progress after such a short time! I think you would give me an excellent match were we to spar. *'Eirika': You really think so? And yet, I feel... Sigh... If only we lived in a world where such skills were not even necessary. *'Ephraim': I see... You're a peaceful soul. All of this fighting... It must be hard on you. *'Eirika': It is... I just pray that this fighting will end as swiftly as possible. No one desires this war. So why must it continue? *'Ephraim': ...Indeed. And yet there is fighting in every generation. In ancient times, our ancestors fought all manner of evil beast. But once the beasts were subdued, ma then fought against fellow man... So we learned from Lyon. *'Eirika': I know... But if men understand the futility of fighting, why do they do it? We could gain so much more by cooperation than by conquest. *'Ephraim': You may be right... ...But I think... I understand why. *'Eirika': Why, Brother...? *'Ephraim': I pray for peace to return to our fair Renais. I know that war brings only sorrow. And yet, somewhere in my heart... There is a lust for battle that cannot be stilled. It screams within me when I clutch this spear... *'Eirika': Brother... *'Ephraim': Perhaps it is because I am a man. Perhaps it is because I was raised to fight. I enjoy the practice of my art. I find pleasure in the battle victorious. And the stronger I become... The more strongly the call to arms sounds within my ears. I want to see how great is the skill that I have acquired. It may be crass and low, but I cannot deny it. *'Eirika': Brother... *'Ephraim': You would disdain me for this? *'Eirika': No, I could never... But, Brother, listen. No matter why you fight... Please ensure that this fighting brings good to our people and to our kingdom. *'Ephraim': Of course. I am not so far gone as that. And I could not bear to see you cry for our people. Besides, I would fear the judgment of your mighty sword! *'Eirika': Brother, I--! *'Ephraim': Ha ha! I'm joking, of course! A Support *'Eirika': Just...a bit longer. *'Ephraim': Yes, you may be right. There may be an end to this fighting soon. We may yet defeat the evil in this land and return it to the hands of men. Then, Renais may enjoy its former glory. *'Eirika': Yes... You will be crowned king of Renais, and I will help you rebuild our land. We will make it a happy and prosperous country, free of conflict. Just as we three used to dream about... *'Ephraim': We...three. Lyon was here with us, wasn't he? We three had so many grand ideas for the futures of our lands. *'Eirika': Yes... We talked about a lot. But Lyon... *'Ephraim': ...... *'Eirika': Brother... Brother...please promise that you won't ever leave me alone. Please...promise... *'Ephraim': Of course. I would never leave you. Why would you ever think I could do something like that? *'Eirika': Brother... *'Ephraim': I know better than anyone how you feel, dear sister. Ever since we were born... No, even before... We two have always been together. And together... we will always stay. *'Eirika': Yes, dear brother... With Kyle C Support *'Kyle:' Prince Ephraim! *'Ephraim: '''Kyle, what's the matter? *'Kyle: Prince Ephraim... You charged at the enemy line after you were injured, didn't you? *'''Ephraim: Oh, that? That was nothing. Don't worry about it. *'Kyle:' It's not the injury I'm worried about. You're not supposed to do things like that! *'Ephraim:' If I retreat at the first scratch, command will fall apart. *'Kyle: '''My lord, you are the future of Renais, the commander of this army. If something were to happen to you, morale would be shattered. We would lose this war. All because of your misplaced pride. *'Ephraim: Fine, Kyle. I'll hang back and let you knights lead the charge. But I don't have time to talk about this now. I'm leaving. *'''Kyle: He says he's going to stop being so reckless, but I know better. I have to stop him before he gets himself killed... B Support *'Kyle:' Do you remember what we agreed to the last time we talked, Prince Ephraim? *'Ephraim: '''Sigh. High command must remain behind the vanguard and let the soldiers fight. And if he tries to take the van, any unit, regardless of rank, may stop him. *'Kyle:' Yes, exactly. So you do remember it. *'Ephraim:' And now, every time I try to lead the charge, my own men stop me! They waste themselves worrying about my safety when their own is at risk. Look, I agreed to your plan at the time, but this is just ridiculous. I'm going to revoke the order. *'Kyle:' No, Prince! I know I've told you this before... But you have to remember, you're the future of Renais-- *'Ephraim: And if we fail because I do not join the battle, we have no future! I do know I bear much responsibility, but I simply must revoke the command. *'''Kyle: I'm sorry, Prince Ephraim, but I can't allow you to do that. I'm going back to the fight. Make sure you hang back, sire. Go on. *'Ephraim:' ...Sigh... That blasted Kyle. I know that he's simply concerned about me. Come to think of it, he's always been like that. I can't recall a moment when he HASN'T been overly worried about me. But that order really needs to go. A Support *'Kyle:' My lord prince... I must apologize. *'Ephraim:' Why is that, Kyle? What do you need to apologize for? *'Kyle: '''The other day, I was injured on the battlefield. You raced to my side without a moment's hesitation. As I lost consciousness, I heard you say something I won't forget. "Treat this man as you would my own brother. Help him, regardless of cost." *'Ephraim:' And why must you apologize for that? *'Kyle:' I ought to have been the one riding to your aid, my lord. And that you would consider a lowborn knight like myself a brother... All these years, I've thought of myself as nothing but a loyal retainer. I failed to understand that our bond runs deeper. *'Ephraim:' ...Since I was a child, you've taught me how to be a warrior. A prince is raised to be detached. Distant. To rule the people from above. I could not afford to feel any real affection for anyone. Just Seth, Forde... And you, Kyle. You were the only ones. I realize that much separates us, but I still consider you family. Although...you do worry about me too much. And you have to stop snapping at me. *'Kyle:' Prince Ephraim, when I was injured the other day, I came to a realization. I was wrong. The decision I made you agree to the other day was wrong. You belong on the front lines, like any of the noble warriors of Renais. It will do the men's morale good to see you fighting at their side. From now on, fight as you must! I will be beside you, and I will protect you as you fight at our side. *'Ephraim:' Thank you, Kyle. I was so caught in my worry that I couldn't fight well. And I will make a concession to you as well. I will not be so reckless anymore. I know I have an important position. Are we in agreement, Kyle? *'Kyle:' We are, my lord. Let's ride on together! *'Ephraim:' Sounds good. Kyle... Don't fall behind! *'Kyle: Yes, sire! With Forde C Support *'''Ephraim: Hey, Forde... *'Forde:' Yes? Oh! What is it, Prince Ephraim? *'Ephraim:' ...What are you hiding? *'Forde:' ...What are you talking about? We are in the middle of a battle, you know. Pay less attention to me and more to our enemies! *'Ephraim:' No, no, Forde. Give it up. Come on—let me see it. *'Forde:' ...Fine. *'Ephraim:' ...What is that? Is that a painting? *'Forde:' This? No, no... No, it's a topographic map! Yes. For strategy. We need to plot out our strategy, don't we? During battles, I like to look at this map and analyze enemy lines... *'Ephraim:' But...that's clearly a landscape painting. *'Forde:' ... *'Ephraim: '''Did you paint this? *'Forde:' Er... Yes. A long time ago. *'Ephraim:' This is impressive, Forde. You're good with both a sword and a brush! You know, when Eirika and I were young, we'd sneak out for long horse rides. We used to watch the sunset sink behind the mountains while we talked for hours. Your painting reminds me of those days. *'Forde:' ... Prince Ephraim... *'Ephraim:' But...during a battle probably isn't the right place to indulge your hobby. What if something happened to you? *'Forde: I'm no fool, Prince Ephraim. I always stay alert on the battlefield. I'll cut down any enemy that crosses my path. Well, Prince... Good luck! *'''Ephraim: Heh... You're all talk. B Support *'Ephraim:' So, Forde... Not goofing around today, are you? *'Forde:' Of course not! I never fool around in a battle. *'Ephraim:' ...Yes, but only in battle. Next to Franz, you seem like you're always half asleep. *'Forde:' You surely understand how difficult it is to be compared with one's siblings. Next to you, the princess seems so kind and thoughtful. And caring, too! *'Ephraim:' I see your point. Yes, it's rough being held to your sibling's standards. *'Forde:' Isn't it though? So let's stop all this and get back to the fighting! *'Ephraim:' ...Although... *'Forde:' Hm? What is it, Prince Ephraim? *'Ephraim:' ...Eirika has never been far from my side—in good times and bad. Without her...I'm not sure I could lead my people back from this disaster. *'Forde:' ...I think I understand what you mean, Prince. When we lost our parents, I was shattered. Franz helped me get back on my feet. If I didn't have his help then, I don't know where I'd be today... *'Ephraim:' We are who we are now because they have always stood by us. ...Let's end this war quickly, Forde. For them. Especially for them. *'Forde:' ...Yes. A Support *'Ephraim:' How are you doing, Forde? *'Forde:' Me? Oh, I'm fine as long as I've got a sword in my hand. *'Ephraim: '...Oh, by the way, Forde. When you have some time, would you show me your painting again? *'Forde:' You'd like to see it? Why the sudden interest, Prince? *'Ephraim:' The scene you painted, it's the Renais we once knew... Those magnificent fields and tranquil farming villages... When I look at it, I can forget, for a second, that we're on a battlefield. I want to restore the Renais you painted. I want to restore these landscapes that fill me with joy looking at them. I wanted to see the painting again so that I could carry it with me in my heart. *'Forde:' If you like it, Prince Ephraim, I'd be honored if you would take it. *'Ephraim:' ...Really? Are you sure, Forde? *'Forde:' Yes, of course. Please take it. *'Ephraim:' Thank you, Forde! It is truly beautiful. ...Did you study painting? *'Forde:' No. I just... When we were young, I would paint for Franz. ...Our father spent much time away, and Franz wept every night, missing him. But I was just a child, too. I didn't know how to make him stop crying. One day, I showed him a drawing that I'd made of our parents... And Franz stopped crying. I've been painting ever since... *'Ephraim:' ...I see... *'Forde:' ...I've a thought... In exchange for this painting, there's something you can do. *'Ephraim:' ...What is it, Forde? *'Forde:' Once you've achieved your goal, once you've restored Renais to the way it was... Can I have a vacation? *'Ephraim:' Is rest all you ever think about? If you want that vacation, earn it! *'Forde:' Right, right. I'll just keep risking my life protecting you then, Ephraim. *'Ephraim:' You do that. I'm counting on you, Forde. With Myrrh C Support *'Myrrh:' ...Ephraim. *'Ephraim:' Myrrh! I'm happy to see you. You're still so young. Don't push yourself too hard today, all right? *'Myrrh:' I won't... I have a favor to ask. Do you have time for me? *'Ephraim:' What is it, Myrrh? *'Myrrh:' ... *'Ephraim:' Don't be nervous, Myrrh. You can ask me anything. *'Myrrh:' Ephraim... May I call you... "brother"? *'Ephraim:' Wha... What? Myrrh... What's come over you? *'Myrrh:' ...I was watching you and Eirika together. You looked so close. *'Ephraim:' Of course we're close. She is my sister, after all. *'Myrrh:' I envy her. I...wish that I had a brother like you. That's why I ask... Even if just for this journey... Please be my brother. *'Ephraim:' I don't know what to say... I wasn't expecting you to ask anything like that... *'Myrrh:' No...? I'm sorry. I should not have asked... *'Ephraim:' Oh... No, Myrrh... Wait. I'm not saying no. *'Myrrh:' So, it's all right? *'Ephraim:' Uhhh... Sure. Of course. If it will make you happy. *'Myrrh:' Yes... It does. I'll come speak with you again soon...Brother. *'Ephraim: '''Oh, my... Eirika... Myrrh... How can I say no to that look? I guess sisters are my weakness. B Support *'Myrrh:' Hello...Big Brother. *'Ephraim:' ... Myrrh, don't you find that to be a little awkward? *'Myrrh:' ...Is it? *'Ephraim:' I mean... You're a dragon, correct? And if I'm right, you're also far older than I am... *'Myrrh:' That's correct... So, should I be your big sister? *'Ephraim:' Well, that doesn't seem right, either. You look so much younger than I do. That would be odd... *'Myrrh:' I am...very old. Perhaps "mother"? I...don't like "grandmother." *'Ephraim:' ...Let's not dwell on this. "Sister" will be fine. Well. Did you have something you wanted to ask me? *'Myrrh: I did... You see, Brother, I have a favor to ask of you. *'''Ephraim: Yes? *'Myrrh: '''In the forest...I was always with my father. Even when I slept, he was there, watching over me. *'Ephraim:' Yes? *'Myrrh:' So...Brother. Would you...stay with me at night and watch over me? *'Ephraim:' No! Myrrh, I understand your insecurity, but this simply is not acceptable. Especially when we are on the march. *'Myrrh: ... *'''Ephraim: Oh, don't look so sad. When you see Eirika next, why don't you ask her? I'm sure she will agree. If you and I are brother and sister, then surely you and she are sisters, too. How does that sound? *'Myrrh:' Yes... I'll do that. Thank you, Brother. A Support *'Ephraim:' Hey, Myrrh... When this war is over... What will you do? Have you thought about where you will go? *'Myrrh:' ... I've lived in Darkling Woods ever since I was a child. I think that I shall spend the rest of my life there. *'Ephraim:' On your own? Do you have anyone waiting for you in the forest? *'Myrrh:' I... I am on my own now. But you need not worry. I am a dragon, after all. *'Ephraim:' ... I've been thinking, Myrrh. If you would like, you can live with us in Renais. *'Myrrh:' What? *'Ephraim:' When this war is over... When we restore peace to Magvel... Eirika and I will be going back to Renais to lead our people. Would you like to live in the castle? With us? *'Myrrh:' Oh, but... I would not want to inconvenience you. *'Ephraim:' It's nothing you need worry about. Castle Renais is a vast place. I'm sure we could spare a room for a small girl like you. And besides, you are my sister, right? Family should stay together, don't you think? *'Myrrh:' ... But...you must not forget that I am a dragon. I must think about it. I would love to, but... perhaps I shouldn't, and so... I must think about it. *'Ephraim:' As you wish. *'Myrrh:' But... Thank you for the offer. It makes me very happy. Thank you, Brother. With L'Arachel C Support *'L'Arachel:' Oh, Ephraim! Why are you here? Do you not have somewhere to be? *'Ephraim:' I'm sorry? What do you mean? *'L'Arachel:' Why don't you go fight someone or break down a wall or something? *'Ephraim:' We all have our roles to play in this battle. I'm waiting for the right moment. *'L'Arachel: '''Are you speaking honestly with me? Are you not simply making an excuse so that you have time to chat with me? *'Ephraim:' ...There's no glory in dragging out a war without good reason. *'L'Arachel:' It does me good to hear that. If you or any of your good men are injured, come to me at once. I'll wait for you here, and I'll heal your wounds swiftly. *'Ephraim:' Yes, well, that's why you're here, isn't it? We're counting on you. We fight with confidence only because we have your healing skills. *'L'Arachel: Naturally! And today, I will serve you as well as I can, as always. Watch for me! *'''Ephraim: She seems so reliable... and SO assertive! Are women of Rausten all like that? B Support *'L'Arachel:' Ephraim, wait a minute. *'Ephraim:' Yes? *'L'Arachel:' I've heard such interesting things about you from so many people. I thought it best to ask directly: You are a reckless man, are you not? It seems an attitude unbefitting a commander, wouldn't you say? *'Ephraim: '''Don't speak to me that way. If I can save a life by taking a risk myself, I'll do it. This is war, and war is risky. I have no problem with that. *'L'Arachel:' ...Oh, dear. I'll bet your body is just covered with scars under that armor, isn't it? I can heal them all for you. Let me see them. *'Ephraim:' Thanks. Let's see... *'L'Arachel:' Oh! Oh... Oh my! Wh-what are you doing? *'Ephraim:' I have to take my armor off if I'm going to show you the scar on my shoulder-- *'L'Arachel:' Cad! Beast! Pervert! Devil! I simply will NOT allow you to take advantage of me in my confused state! *'Ephraim:' Conf—What!? Wait, L'Arachel! What about my scars...? A Support *'L'Arachel: ... *'Ephraim: '''L'Arachel... You don't have to be so defensive. Why don't you come talk to me? *'L'Arachel: ...That depends. You're not going to try to attack me again, are you? You won't go ripping the armor from your...well-toned body, will you? *'Ephraim:' L'Arachel... That was all just a simple misunderstanding. But I apologize if I offended your sensibilities in removing my armor. *'L'Arachel:' Well, I suppose I can forgive you for this one indiscretion. I wasn't prepared. I've never seen a man's naked body before... *'Ephraim: '''Naked...I was only showing you the scar on my shoulder, like you asked! *'L'Arachel:' A naked shoulder is a big deal! I was so shocked. Why, I could hardly sleep at all that night!... *'Ephraim:' ...? What's wrong, L'Arachel? You seem different somehow. *'L'Arachel: N-no. Everything is fine. Please don't look at me in such a vulgar, leering way. I find it very inappropriate. *'''Ephraim: Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I certainly would never-- *'L'Arachel:' What!? Are you saying that you do not find me attractive? *'Ephraim:' No! I... What do you want me to say? *'L'Arachel:' How can you be so calm at a time like this? Don't you see what you've done!? Ahhhh! I'm so frustrated! Don't you ever forget this, Ephraim! I hope that, someday, some girl comes along and gets YOU all rattled, too! *'Ephraim: '...I just do NOT get her. She is rather cute, though. With Duessel C Support *'Ephraim:' Duessel, can we speak? *'Duessel:' Oh, Prince Ephraim. Of course, my friend. *'Ephraim:' I feel I should apologize for making you side against Grado in this. *'Duessel:' Bah. What nonsense! Please, use me however you would to end this war. *'Ephraim:' I want you to know how honored I am to fight at your side again. Show me a little of your skill with the spear, like when you taught me. *'Duessel:' Hmm... Ephraim, your skills have grown significantly since then. Why, the first time I met you, you could hardly hold a spear! I couldn't even bring myself to lie and say you weren't THAT bad! *'Ephraim:' ...There's no need to be cruel! I realize how helpless I was then. *'Duessel:' Let me finish! Even then, your strong will was most impressive. On your first day wielding a spear, you chose to challenge ME! I remember how enthusiastic your attack was. You were determined to win. But...you were destined to lose that day. Still, I was quite shocked. You weren't trying to learn my skill. You were trying to steal it from me! And I thought an apprentice was supposed to be obedient to his master. *'Ephraim:' When you fight, you must respect your opponent, not obey him. ...Besides, you knocked me out so quickly, I hardly touched you. *'Duessel:' I never dreamed of testing my skills against a prince of Renais. After that match, though... Oh, I changed my mind. I knew it would be interesting to teach my skills to someone like you. *'Ephraim:' Now, you're the one speaking nonsense! Ah, I know... Let's duel again after this battle! I'm older now, better trained. I'm sure I can beat you this time. *'Duessel:' Hmmm... Yes, fine. I'd like to see if you've been keeping up with your training. B Support *'Duessel:' ... *'Ephraim:' Duessel, do you have a moment? *'Duessel:' Oh, Ephraim. Of course. *'Ephraim:' ...Were you thinking about Grado just now? You looked distracted. I wonder, was it the wrong decision to send you fighting against Grado? *'Duessel:' ...You've no need to worry. My reasons for leaving Grado are my own. It doesn't matter who I'm fighting. My resolve won't be weakened. *'Ephraim:' That is good to hear... Actually, I'm here for a rematch. I have no idea how you beat me last time, but this time, I can do it! *'Duessel:' Hmm. It looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet. You know, they used to call me Obsidian. I was one of the Imperial Three. I'm not about to let a young punk like you best me at the spear! A Support *'Ephraim:' Phew... *'Duessel:' Nicely done, Ephraim. There's nothing left for me to teach you, it seems. *'Ephraim:' That's utter nonsense. I still have much to learn from you, Duessel. I intend to be the greatest spearman Magvel has ever known. I gave up on swords after seeing how they fare against spears. Sword, axe, spear, bow...and even magic. I've seen them all. The spear always comes out on top. And I want mine to be the best spear around. *'Duessel:' Hm... That's a bold statement. But you may yet be the one who can prove it true, lad. *'Ephraim:' ...I thank you, Duessel. It's only because of the skills you gave me that I'm alive here and now. Our countries were friends, but you taught me like family... *'Duessel:' I am a warrior. All I can do is improve my skills and pass them on to a student. And if you best me using the skills that I taught you, well... That's just the nature of war. The young surpass the old. And I'm glad to be fighting at the side of such a worthy student. *'Ephraim:' Duessel... *'Duessel:' I know that I've been branded a traitor. I'm prepared for that. But I do have one regret... I regret that I betrayed my emperor... *'Ephraim:' You never betrayed him. You remain as loyal to him now as when you swore your oaths. No, it is Grado who has betrayed the ideals it once held dear. And now, as then, you are my teacher. Nothing has changed. No, you are no traitor. If anything, you are the last true man of Grado. *'Duessel:' Ephraim... Hm... Yes. A student should not inspire his teacher. Ephraim. Be strong. Remain true. Believe in yourself, and act in accordance with your beliefs. ...No matter what happens, be a strong king. *'Ephraim:' Yes, you needn't worry about that. Such has been my intention since the day I first held this spear. No matter what the future holds... I'm never going to change. I will let my faith and my beliefs drive my every action as king. With Tana C Support *'Tana:' Oh, Ephraim! I'm so glad to see you. *'Ephraim:' Tana, you should pull back to a safer location. What would we do if you were attacked by archers? *'Tana:' But...I want to go where you go. I feel safer when I'm close to you, Ephraim. *'Ephraim:' I'm sorry, but I won't be able to protect you if I get into a duel. I have to focus on fighting our enemies. *'Tana:' Oh, no... Please, Ephraim, don't speak to me like that. I've trained with Frelia's finest pegasus knights. I can fight, too! *'Ephraim:' But... *'Tana:' I'm sorry if I've been following you too closely lately... But I promise that I won't be a burden. I'll work my hardest. So, please! Don't make me stay behind and wait for you. *'Ephraim:' Tana... All right. If it's what you want. We'll go together. B Support *'Tana:' Ephraim, do you remember when we first met? *'Ephraim:' ...Ah, of course! It was at Castle Frelia, wasn't it? Eirika and I had been invited to visit for your birthday celebration. *'Tana:' Oh, I'm so glad you remembered! *'Ephraim:' King Hayden seemed so delighted that we'd come to visit. I think that was the first time I met Innes, too. *'Tana:' So, Ephraim, what did you think of the dress I was wearing? *'Ephraim:' I... Hm... I'm sorry, but I don't think I got a good look at it at the time. Perhaps you don't remember, but as soon as I arrived, Innes challenged me. We ended up having an archery match right when the party began. I think Innes won that match. *'Tana:' Do you remember my hair? I was so happy with it! *'Ephraim:' Your...hair? Uh... Well, right after our archery match, Innes challenged me to the spear. I think I won that match! *'Tana:' I'll bet you don't ever remember what I said afterward! *'Ephraim:' Er, Innes can be persistent. After spears, we moved on to jousting. That time, I think it was... *'Tana:' Oh, you! You only remember what happened with my brother! You don't care about me at all, do you!? *'Ephraim:' Oh, no, no! That's not true. It's just... *'Tana:' Fine! Why should I care about you when you can't even be bothered to care about me? You just keep having fun with my brother and don't pay me any mind at all! *'Ephraim:' Tana, wait a minute! Hey! Don't go off on your own! ...What is she so upset about? A Support *'Tana:' Hello, Ephraim. Shall we take a break together? *'Ephraim: '''Well, you're in a better mood today! *'Tana:' Huh? What do you mean? *'Ephraim: Oh, nothing. Never mind. So, uh, what can I do for you? *'Tana: '''Eirika helped me prepare lunch. I haven't tried it yet, but I'm sure it's delicious. Would you like to eat with me? *'Ephraim: ...Tana. This is a battlefield. It's all right to take a break, but let's not let our guards down. *'Tana:' ... You're always like that. You're so stiff and formal and detached all the time. *'Ephraim:' Tana... What's the matter with you? You've been acting so odd lately. *'Tana:' Yes, I'm acting funny. And it's all your fault, Ephraim! Whenever I try to talk to you, you always keep your distance! No matter how hard I try, you never open up to me. *'Ephraim:' That's not true... *'Tana:' Is there someone else? *'Ephraim: '''What...? *'Tana:' It's just... You never pay any attention to me. You never have... It makes me so sad. All I want to do is be near you more and more. *'Ephraim:' ... Tana, you're still just a child at heart, aren't you? *'Tana:' Ephraim! Don't talk about me like that... *'Ephraim:' No, I meant it as a compliment. Because you're so young, your words have such a simple, honest purity... I do appreciate your affection. *'Tana:' Ephraim... Do you think you could make more time for me, so we can chat? *'Ephraim:' Yes...of course. But we don't have the luxury to stop and chat on the battlefield. We have an obligation to end this war first. Let's go. *'Tana:''' Yes, all right. I'll see you later. I'm looking forward to it. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Game Script